


A Visit From An Angel

by iloveromance



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Distraught over Cary's decision to return to prison, Alicia feels lost and alone. But she finds solace in a familiar soul. (Episode: "The Trial")





	A Visit From An Angel

Alicia simply couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her friend and partner was about to throw his life and his career as a lawyer away. "Cary, are you serious?"

"It's five years, Alicia. Two for good behavior."

"But you didn't do it!" She cried, aware of the rising pitch of her voice. "You're innocent! We can appeal!"

He sat perfectly still and smiled sadly. "I've watched you long enough to know that we don't have a case. The smart thing here is to take the plea. I can't do fifteen years. I just can't."

"But-."

"I'll be fine."

"Cary-."

"You'll come and see me?"

She rose from her chair and engulfed him into her arms as she sobbed into his chest. "I will…"

His hand moved slowly up and down her back, making her cry even harder. "Good, good. I don't want to be lonely."

She squeezed him one last time and gave him a tearful smile. And he returned her smile as he wordlessly rose from his chair and walked out of her office. She stood there for several moments, watching the empty doorway, as though he would magically reappear and tell her that he'd changed his mind. But it remained empty, just like her soul.

Feeling helpless, she took an absent glance out of her window at the Chicago streets below and then slumped into her office chair, sobbing into her hands. But then she felt a familiar feeling. One that had brought her comfort on more than one occasion. Two strong hands, gently massaging her shoulders. That could only mean one thing.

"I'm sorry, Cary. I-."

"I hate to see you cry."

She gasped and her hand pressed against her mouth. That voice… Slowly she turned around, staring at the visitor in disbelief. "Oh my God… Will?"

He smiled, warming her heart. "Yeah."

She began to sob once more and trusted herself into his waiting arms. "Oh my God, is it really you?"

He chuckled softly. "Yeah. Yeah, it's really me."

"But… but how? I mean you're…"

"Yeah, I am. I wish I weren't but I guess it was just my time."

"No, don't say that, Will! It wasn't your time at all! You were too young to die! You are too young, you're-What are you doing here?"

"You needed me, so I came."

"But how could you possibly-."

He smiled sadly and caressed her cheek. His hand, which was once rough, was now smooth and felt like satin against her skin. "I've been watching over you, ever since that day…"

"I don't understand! I don't-."

His fingers went to her lips to silence her. "Shhh… I wish I could explain it all but I don't have a lot of time."

"Time for what?"

"Until I have to go back."

"No, please don't leave me again! I couldn't bear it! I-."

"Hey, hey… where are these tears coming from? I hope you weren't crying like this after I-."

She wrapped her arms around him, sighing at the feeling that she'd missed so much.. "It was horrible…" she whispered hoarsely. "The pain was…. is almost unbearable!"

He held her tighter, crying into his shirt, just as she'd done minutes before with Cary. But now she was in the arms of the man she loved. It was impossible to believe, and yet she wanted so desperately to believe it was real. "I thought I'd never see you again! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too."

She hugged him even tighter, never wanting to let go. "I love you so much, Will. I love-."

The kisses were warm and sweet and oh, so familiar. How many times had she dreamt of kissing him again, of being in his arms? She was certain that she'd lost count after a million.

"I love you too, sweetheart. And I'm so proud of you, running for State's Attorney."

She looked at him in disbelief. "H-how did you know-."

He grinned shyly. "I told you… I've been watching you."

"Then you know-."

"About Cary? That's why I came. It's a damn shame that he's going through this. He's a good kid."

"Why won't he listen to me, Will? Why is he doing this to himself? He's innocent! Why can't they see that?"

He brushed a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. "I don't know, Alicia. Maybe it's just… bad luck."

Once again she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Bad luck? Bad luck? It's not bad luck, Will, it's injustice! He didn't do it, I swear! He-."

She found herself in his arms once more as he held her close. "Cary just wants to do the right thing. I know it's hard, but it's only four years. I'm guessing it will only be more like two. They'll go by before you know it."

"But-."

He kissed her lips once more. "He'll be fine. And so will you. I can't wait to hear your acceptance speech when you win State's Attorney."

She laughed for the first time in what seemed like days. "Well, the way things are going with my campaign, you might be waiting a long time."

He shook his head adamantly. "No way. You'll be fine. And so will Cary. Look, I've gotta go."

Her grasp on him became desperate. "No! Please…"

He looked out at the Chicago skyline that filled her office window. "I have to. But I'll be back."

"When?"

"Soon. I promise."

But then he was gone.

She stared out of the window her fingers on her lips, tears streaming down her cheeks. How was it possible that she could still feel his lips on hers?

"Alicia?"

A familiar voice made her turn around and she saw him standing in the doorway. "Cary…"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, I was just-."

"I heard you talking, and I thought you were on the phone."

"Um, no… I was just…"

He walked into her office and stood in front of her, his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

She hugged him tightly, resting her head against his cheek and smiled, thinking of Will's words. "Yes. I'll be okay, Cary. And so will you."

THE END


End file.
